<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Жизнь до by Kamarien</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26405785">Жизнь до</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kamarien/pseuds/Kamarien'>Kamarien</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Мультифандомный АУ-челлендж 2017 [24]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Missing Scene, Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:40:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>192</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26405785</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kamarien/pseuds/Kamarien</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Хан всегда говорил, что он контрабандист, а не пират.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Мультифандомный АУ-челлендж 2017 [24]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1918987</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Жизнь до</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Написано в 2017г на <a href="https://coffeebee.diary.ru/p212565591.htm">Мультифандомный АУ-челлендж</a>.<br/>День 23, тема: Пираты</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Хан всегда говорит, что он — контрабандист и пилот. Никто не спрашивает, почему, а Хан и не скажет. Он не любит вспоминать детство.<br/>Шрайк, у которого жил Хан, называл себя вором. Хан считал, что он был мерзавцем. Если бы не Дьюлана, он бы не выжил человеком в окружении Шрайка.<br/>Он хорошо помнит день, когда Шрайк со своей бандой стали не только ворами, но и пиратами.<br/>Они блокировали путь какому-то грузовозу, вскрыли бок и в скафандрах вошли внутрь. Это были контрабандисты: чуть-чуть элитной еды, чуть — каких-то украшений, и очень много спайса. Они радовались крупной добыче, а Хана выворачивало наизнанку, когда мимо иллюминатора проплывал труп незадачливого пилота. Хан ещё долго боялся разгерметизации.<br/>Быть может, это странно, но он пошёл в имперскую армию именно из-за Шрайка: по слухам, Вейдер не любил пиратов, а Хан не хотел с ними больше никогда в жизни связываться.<br/>Смешная причина.<br/>Но и Империя оказалась не идеальной, рабство Хан ненавидел едва ли не больше пиратов. Зато он обрёл верного друга, и стал вместе с ним вольным пилотом. Но корабли не грабил никогда.<br/>Жаль, что он не знает, куда идти дальше. Но, может, что-то вскоре изменится?.. Например, с тем стариком у барной стойки.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>